What's on Timeline?
by cepheidale
Summary: Format Twitter. Segala ketidakjelasan dan keanehan chara Naruto yang punya Twitter/ "Belom juga terbit buku sesat gue udah jadi TT wkwkwkwkwkwk"/ AU or Semi-canon? I dunno. Pairings? Guess by yourself. So OOC, RnR?


**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Friendship, Humor _(but fail)_

**Warning : **Bahasa tidak baku, OOC parah, so random.

Format timeline Twitter, disarankan untuk membaca dari bagian paling bawah.

**What's on Timeline?**

* * *

><p><strong>Twitter<strong>

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

.

.

**Tweet**

* * *

><p>Beranda — <strong>Sebutan <strong> — **Favorit ** — **Pesan**

* * *

><p><strong>orochimaru <strong>Orochimaru

Off deh. Keramas dulu eapz :)

_kurang dari semenit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>FactSnakes <strong>Fakta Ular

Ular selalu diidentikkan dengan kejahatan dan iblis, padahal gajuga loh. Ular itu indah. Apalagi bentol polkadotnya itu kan seni **#adminsedih #prayforsnakes**

_diretweet oleh __**orochimaru**_

_delapan belas jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>orochimaru <strong>Orochimaru

Hello, anybody?

_sekitar satu menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>orochimaru <strong>Orochimaru

Loh pada kemana sih? Masa gue ditinggal? -.-

_dua __menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>HataKashi<strong> Hatake Kakashi

Off. Merinding.

_dua menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>s<strong>**hikamaru **Nara Shikamaru

Mules...

_tiga menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>o<strong>**rochimaru ** Orochimaru

**HataKashi shikamaru **ama gue mau? Lagi kosong nih ;;))

_lima menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>s<strong>**hikamaru **Nara Shikamaru

Ngiri gue. Ngiri men...

_enam menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuga_Hinata <strong> Hyuga Hinata

Love is a war. To get it, to lose it... and to let it go... **#staystrong**

_enam menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>HataKashi <strong>Hatake Kakashi

Anjir! Serius ini bikin gue jadi... Arrgghhh.

_enam menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>harunosakura<strong> Haruno Sakura

Offu. Leher gue perih, bedarah kayaknya...

_sekitar tujuh menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>HataKashi <strong>Hatake Kakashi

Pada ngapain sih? *bingung*

_delapan menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>s<strong>**hikamaru **Nara Shikamaru

This long distance is killing me,** tematemarii **wish you were here :(

_sepuluh menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>_sai<strong> Sai

**inoymk **makanya fokus._ (see replied)_

_sepuluh menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>inoymk<strong> Yamanaka Ino

Hape gue jatoh barusan

_sebelas menit yang lalu _

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>inoymk<strong> Yamanaka Ino

**harunosakura **hehehhkkllmmll;ssss

_lima belas menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>HataKashi <strong>Hatake Kakashi

**harunosakura **HAYO NGAPAIINNNNNN? _(see replied)_

_enam belas menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Karrin<strong> Karin

Nyesek galau sakit banget astaga hati gueeeee... bangsatbangsatbangsaaatttt

_tujuh belas menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>harunosakura<strong> Haruno Sakura

Duh, Sasuke ngigit ihh -,-

_s__embilan belas menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>HataKashi <strong>Hatake Kakashi

**Itachi_Uchiha **sori, babe. Jangan unfol gue yah... :** _(see replied)_

_dua puluh menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>HataKashi <strong>Hatake Kakashi

*yawn* baru bangun gue...

_dua puluh satu menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuga_Hinata <strong>Hyuga Hinata

RT **Karrin**: Nyesek liat TL =((

_d__ua puluh delapan menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Tenten <strong>Ten Ten

Pengen pulaanngggg T.T pengen fangirlingan boyband di leppi :(

_s__ekitar setengah jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>NarutoUzumaki <strong>Uzumaki Naruto

Damn! Gue ke mansion uchiha sekarang! OFF!

_s__ekitar setengah jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Jrya_ <strong>Jiraya

Aseekkkk, tl panas :p **tsunade** ~ kau dimana, mau ikutan mereka nih~

_s__ekitar setengah jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>NarutoUzumaki <strong>Uzumaki Naruto

OI TEME LO MAU APAIN SAKURA-CHAN GUEEEE? DX DX

_empat puluh menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>harunosakura <strong>Haruno Sakura

Eh? **Sasuke_Uchiha** _(see replied)_

_empat puluh tiga menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>harunosakura<strong> Haruno Sakura

kenapa** #UnderTheSameSky **jadi TT?

_empat puluh lima menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Karrin <strong>Karin

Nyesek liat TL =((

_empat puluh lima menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>NarutoUzumaki <strong>Uzumaki Naruto

Sucks...

_e__mpat puluh delapan menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke_Uchiha <strong>Uchiha Sasuke

Mau coba? RT **harunosakura: **Oh ya? RT **konohacom: **coklat bisa membuat ciuman jadi lebih asik.

_l__ima puluh menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>shikamaru <strong>Nara Shikamaru

yang LDR gigit jari...

_lima puluh dua menit yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>inoymk <strong> Yamanaka Ino

coba ah :p ada **_sai** disini~ RT **harunosakura:** Oh ya? RT **konohacom: **coklat bisa membuat ciuman jadi lebih asik.

_sekitar satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>harunosakura <strong>Haruno Sakura

Oh ya? RT **konohacom: **coklat bisa membuat ciuman jadi lebih asik.

_sekitar satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>kibaazuka <strong>Inuzuka Kiba

udel gue gatel **#vulgarnih**

_sekitar satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>StayTogether <strong>Beda Itu Indah

Mau kau fujoshi, fudanshi, atau straight. Kita semua sodara :) Support **#StayTogether **yaaaa!

_diretweet oleh__** kibaazuka**_

_sekitar satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuga_Hinata <strong>Hyuga Hinata

**NarutoUzumaki** Iya :) _(see replied)_

_sekitar satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>NarutoUzumaki <strong>Uzumaki Naruto

**Hyuga_Hinata **oh _(see replied)_

_sekitar satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>orochimaru <strong> Orochimaru

kepo, konoha-sel kacrut.. pending semua

_sekitar satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi_Uchiha <strong>Uchiha Itachi

**HataKashi** tweets lo bot semua. Annoy.

_sekitar satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>_sai<strong> Sai

**inoymk** OTW _(see replied)_

_sekitar satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Guy_m <strong>Maito Guy

- tuna asmara. Hbu?

_sekitar satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuga_Hinata <strong>Hyuga Hinata

**#np **Daniel Bedingfield – If You're Not The One :')

_sekitar satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuga_Hinata <strong>Hyuga Hinata

**NarutoUzumaki **dirumahnya **shiino** :)

_sekitar satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>StayTogether <strong>Beda Itu Indah

Malu deh kita saling hina dan caci cuma gegara beda pair kesukaan :p Toleransi itu harus nyata! **#StayTogether**

_diretweet oleh__** harunosakura**_

_sekitar satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>harunosakura<strong> Haruno Sakura

serius gue rada gemeter liat TL...

_sekitar satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>orochimaru <strong> Orochimaru

**HataKashi** nfufufuufufu~ say, lo dimanah? **#random**

_sekitar satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>NarutoUzumaki <strong>Uzumaki Naruto

Males guee...

_sekitar satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuga_Hinata <strong>Hyuga Hinata

Cuma dimensi, jantungku mau copot... dag dig dug... ./.

_sekitar satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>inoymk <strong> Yamanaka Ino

**_sai **katanya mau ke rumah? Ditanyain mama _(see replied)_

_sekitar satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Jrya_ <strong>Jiraya

Belom juga terbit buku sesat gue udah jadi TT wkwkwkwkwkwk

_sekitar satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Jrya_ <strong>Jiraya

**tsunade** chuyuuunnkkkkk :p

_sekitar satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>NarutoUzumaki <strong>Uzumaki Naruto

**Hyuga_Hinata **itu foto dimana? _(see replied)_

_sekitar satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>kibaazuka <strong>Inuzuka Kiba

*liat TL* *merinding* krim bulu...

_s__atu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>harunosakura<strong> Haruno Sakura

I'm at Uchiha Mansion (Konohagakure, _via foursquare_)

_s__atu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuga_Hinata <strong>Hyuga Hinata

With kak **nejihyuga** **http:/imageblablablaKjLWblitzQ**:)

_s__atu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>_hdn_ <strong>Hidan

**kakuzu** jemput gueee.. tali tasbih Jashin gue putus galaw gueeee** #nangisbeneran**

_s__atu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Sui_Hozuki <strong>Hozuki Suigetsu

But you you you you you you... broke my heart! Aw aw! **#nyanyi**

_s__atu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>orochimaru <strong> Orochimaru

gue beli krim penumbuh bulu aja kali ya, bulu dada atau berewok gitu. Biar macho plus seksian dikit guenyah...

_s__atu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>a_saso<strong> Akasuna Sasori

pengen beli barbie :( ada edisi khusus sama ken... tapi gapunya duit..

_s__atu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>InuzukaHana <strong>Inuzuka Hana

Hiu jahanam. Gue gajadi kencan...

_s__atu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>NarutoUzumaki <strong>Uzumaki Naruto

Kepedean - RT **orochimaru: #openfollow**! Yang mau gue folbek mensi yaw ;;)

_s__atu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>HataKashi <strong>Hatake Kakashi

Those in the ninja world who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends are lower than scum.

_s__atu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Karrin <strong>Karin

Gue tetep sayang elo, sas. Elo cinta pertama gue...

_s__atu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiuliar <strong>Hoshikage Kisame

Najis tujuh turunan RT **orochimaru: #openfollow**! Yang mau gue folbek mensi yaw ;;)

_s__atu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Choui_chi <strong>Akimichi Chouji

Gue puasa - tweet penting gan

_s__atu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>orochimaru <strong> Orochimaru

**#openfollow**! Yang mau gue folbek mensi yaw ;;)

_s__atu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>NarutoUzumaki <strong>Uzumaki Naruto

**Sasuke_Uchiha **dattebayo! :p _(see replied)_

_s__atu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>_sai<strong> Sai

**inoymk **:) _(see replied)_

_satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Leee <strong>Rock Lee

Ketemu **harunosakura** tadi :* ({})

_s__atu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi_Uchiha<strong> Uchiha Itachi

**InuzukaHana **maybe next time _(see replied)_

_satu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Sui_Hozuki<strong>Hozuki Suigetsu

**orochimaru **RT **KonohaMention: #mention** ke temen lo yang rambutnya paling bagus.

_s__atu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>kibaazuka <strong>Inuzuka Kiba

RT **ShinobiQuotes: **Cuma shinobi sejati yang tidak akan menyerah.

_s__atu jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>NarutoUzumaki <strong>Uzumaki Naruto

Yeah RT **Sasuke_Uchiha**: Fuck RT **Sui_Hozuki: NarutoUzumaki** **Sasuke_Uchiha **RT** KonohaMention: #mention** ke temen lo yang pernah ciuman.

_s__ekitar dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>konohamaru <strong>Sarutobi Konohamaru

Kakek gue bacot parah...

_s__ekitar dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke_Uchiha <strong>Uchiha Sasuke

**Naruto****Uzumaki **Hn _(see replied)_

_s__ekitar dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke_Uchiha <strong>Uchiha Sasuke

Fuck RT **Sui_Hozuki: NarutoUzumaki** **Sasuke_Uchiha **RT** KonohaMention: #mention** ke temen lo yang pernah ciuman.

_s__ekitar dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiuliar <strong>Hoshikage Kisame

hari ini mau kumpul akatsuki **#mjb ** RT **InuzukaHana: **Total effect yang bagus :) Mau ditemenin beli? RT** Itachi_Uchiha**

_s__ekitar dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>inoymk<strong> Yamanaka Ino

**NarutoUzumaki **BEDEBAH! **#tendang **_(see replied)_

_s__ekitar dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Kankiie <strong>Sabaku Kankuro

Seumur hidup baru kali ini gue liat banci jenggotan... 8'D /salahemot

_s__ekitar dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>NarutoUzumaki <strong>Uzumaki Naruto

**Sasuke_Uchiha** jadi kita beneran end? 8D _(see replied)_

_s__ekitar dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>harunosakura<strong> Haruno Sakura

**Sasuke_Uchiha **Oke _(see replied)_

_sekitar dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Deidddr <strong>Deidara

Petasan gue... lempem semua aelaaahhhhh *brb rebus baygon*

_s__ekitar dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Sui_Hozuki <strong>Hozuki Suigetsu

**Karrin **RT **KonohaMention: #mention **ke temen lo yang doyan galau.

_s__ekitar dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke_Uchiha <strong>Uchiha Sasuke

**NarutoUzumaki **cek DM _(see replied)_

_sekitar dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Karrin <strong>Karin

Kadang diem bukan berarti gue rela...

_s__ekitar dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Sui_Hozuki <strong>Hozuki Suigetsu

**NarutoUzumaki** **Sasuke_Uchiha **RT** KonohaMention: #mention** ke temen lo yang pernah ciuman.

_s__ekitar dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>NarutoUzumaki <strong>Uzumaki Naruto

**Sasuke_Uchiha **lo pacaran sama Sakura-chan gue?

_s__ekitar dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Official_Akatsuki <strong>Akatsuki

Guys, hari ini jam dua kumpul ya di rumahnya **ms_origami**. Penting! Sign,** peinhiko.**

_diretweet oleh __**_hdn_**_

_tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Jrya_ <strong>Jiraya

**#nowdoing** ngintip cewek mandi hihihi

_s__ekitar dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Guy_m <strong> Maito Guy

**HataKashi **bro gue beli legging ijo baru satu lagi, gue kasih deh ke elo. Kita fitness yuk? Perut gue dah kayak kuburan lemak nih... bergelambir -.-

_s__ekitar dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Guy_m <strong> Maito Guy

Cemunnggudddhhh anak-anakkuku tayanggg :* **Tenten nejihyuga** **Leee **_(see replied)_

_s__ekitar dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Inoymk <strong>Yamanaka Ino

Thankssssss :* **harunosakura kibaazuka **_(see replied)_

_s__ekitar dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke_Uchiha <strong>Uchiha Sasuke

**harunosakura **ke rumah, sekarang _(see replied)_

_sekitar dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>ShinobiQuotes <strong>Shinobi Quotes

Bagi ninja tak ada waktu untuk patah hati.

_s__ekitar dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>InuzukaHana <strong>Inuzuka Hana

Total effect yang bagus :) Mau ditemenin beli? RT** Itachi_Uchiha: **Anti aging..

_dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>IchirakuRamen <strong>Ichiraku Ramen

Yuk follow **IchirakuRamen. **Setiap 1 follower sama dengan menyumbang ¥ 100 untuk dibagikan pada duafa Konoha :)

_diretweet oleh __**NarutoUzumaki**_

_dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>harunosakura<strong> Haruno Sakura

**Sasuke_Uchiha** kenapa? _(see replied)_

_dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Kabukushi <strong>Yakushi Kabuto

Mules bleh, pengen boker... tapi mager -.-

_dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi_Uchiha<strong> Uchiha Itachi

Anti aging...

_dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Guy_m <strong> Maito Guy

Apaan nihhhh? MANA SEMANGAT MASA MUDANYAAAAAA? **#ganyante** RT **Leee:** Genjutsu kampret...

_dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>InuzukaHana <strong>Inuzuka Hana

Happy Monday :)

_dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>harunosakura<strong> Haruno Sakura

**NarutoUzumaki ** Loh, masih sakit? Coba minta obat sama **Shiizune**, aku ada kerjaan hari ini _(see replied)_

_dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>harunosakura<strong> Haruno Sakura

Longlast sama **_sai **nya yaaaa **inoymk** :** _(see replied)_

_dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Karrin <strong>Karin

**#Nyesek** adalah saat lo mensi ke orang yang lo suka tapi sama sekali gak dibales...

_dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>HataKashi<strong> Hatake Kakashi

Being a shinobi is my choice...

_dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Leee <strong>Rock Lee

Genjutsu kampret...

_dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>orochimaru <strong>Orochimaru

mensi sepi, somebody talk to me :(

_dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>NarutoUzumaki <strong>Uzumaki Naruto

lo kali yang ngompol :p HAHAHA RT **kibaazuka:** anjir kasur gue basah iler semua!** #emosi**

_dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>harunosakura<strong> Haruno Sakura

I'm at Konoha Hospital (Konohagakure, _via foursquare_)

_dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Karrin <strong>Karin

Pagi :) Pagi **Sasuke_Uchiha **;)

_dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Jrya_ <strong>Jiraya

Nah lebih gede dari punya goda*me wkwkwkwk

_dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>ApaKabarSuna <strong>Apa Kabar Suna

Support terus** gaaraaa **buat jadi** #CuteKazekageEver **ya~ Retweet jangan lupa! :D

_diretweet oleh __**a_saso**_

_dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>s<strong>**hikamaru **Nara Shikamaru

kadang gue bingung kok nyokap gue ini gak bisa berenti ngomel?

_dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Jrya_ <strong>Jiraya

36b... 39b.. eh, 40.. MANTAB!

_dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>konohacom <strong>Konoha dot Com

Pagi! Hari ini Konoha cerah~ Selamat beraktivitas!

_diretweet oleh __**Hyuga_Hinata**_

_dua jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuga_Hinata <strong>Hyuga Hinata

Pagi :)

_sekitar tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke_Uchiha <strong>Uchiha Sasuke

**harunosakura** sibuk? _(see replied)_

_sekitar tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>kibaazuka <strong>Inuzuka Kiba

anjir kasur gue iler semua!** #emosi**

_sekitar tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiuliar <strong>Hoshikage Kisame

Cieee yang baru dapet bonus :p RT **uangreceh:** Cek saldo :)

_sekitar tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Tenten <strong>Ten Ten

Nemenin **nejihyuga** sama **Leee** latihan -.- bosen guee, laper, ngantuk

_sekitar tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>uangreceh <strong>Kakuzu

Cek saldo :)

_sekitar tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>kibaazuka <strong>Inuzuka Kiba

**NarutoUzumaki **nyari mati lo ama gue _(see replied)_

_sekitar tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>NarutoUzumaki <strong>Uzumaki Naruto

**inoymk** cepet putus ya xpp **kibaazuka** masih ngarep~ _(see replied)_

_sekitar tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>NarutoUzumaki <strong>Uzumaki Naruto

Ohayou **harunosakura** :) Hari ini mau ke flatku gak? Sesek dada nih wkwk 8D _(see replied)_

_sekitar tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>NarutoUzumaki <strong>Uzumaki Naruto

**#ecieeeee inoymk RT kibaazuka: **Rasanya tuh kayak ngulitin badan sendiri pas bilang long last ke mantan yang masih kita sayang

_sekitar tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>a_saso <strong>Akasuna Sasori

**Deidddr** ya mana gue tau piraannggg _(see replied)_

_sekitar tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>kibaazuka <strong>Inuzuka Kiba

Rasanya tuh kayak ngulitin badan sendiri pas bilang long last ke mantan yang masih kita sayang hahahhahahaha ngelawak gue ah!

_sekitar tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>HataKashi <strong>Hatake Kakashi

Can't wait for Icha-Icha special edition! **#IchaIchaSpesEd**

_sekitar tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>NarutoUzumaki <strong>Uzumaki Naruto

Pagi... masih pengen ngorok gue

_sekitar tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>kibaazuka <strong>Inuzuka Kiba

anjir perut gue dijilat akamaru wkwkwkwk

_sekitar tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>kibaazuka <strong>Inuzuka Kiba

**inoymk _sai **long last ya :p _(see replied)_

_sekitar tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Inoymk <strong>Yamanaka Ino

Morning~ Happy annivers ke-1 bulan ya ayang **_sai!** :** sayang kamu ;)

_sekitar tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>Deidddr <strong>Deidara

Un.. Petasan gue kemana? **a_saso** lo kemanainnnn?

_sekitar tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>harunosakura<strong> Haruno Sakura

TL masih sepi -_- yadalah ke RS dulu ya ceman-ceman~

_tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>_hdn_<strong> Hidan

Morning.. May Jashin-sama always bless us :')

_tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>harunosakura<strong> Haruno Sakura

Selamat senin pagi pekicau Konohaaaa :D Cemungud semua yaw~! **#NewSpirit #NewDay #NewGeneration**

_tiga jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>HataKashi <strong>Hatake Kakashi

Those in the ninja world who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends are lower than scum.

_s__ekitar empat jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>HataKashi <strong>Hatake Kakashi

Being a shinobi is my choice...

_s__ekitar empat jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p><strong>HataKashi <strong>Hatake Kakashi

Can't wait for Icha-Icha special edition! **#IchaIchaSpesEd**

_s__ekitar empat jam yang lalu_

**Reply — Retweet — Fav**

* * *

><p>Cari di Twitter:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Topik Populer<strong>

**#IchaIchaSpesEd**

**#underthesamesky**

**RIP Madara**

**#StayTogether**

**Cute Kazekage Ever**

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

Thanks for reading. Feedback? :)


End file.
